


Tourbus Living 2017

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Instagram Stories, M/M, tourbus living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Adam had persuaded his boyfriend to record a little video which he wanted to post on Instagram for their fans. This didn't go exactly as he had planned it though.





	Tourbus Living 2017

Adam was practically obsessed with Instagram as he loved photography and was very passionate about it. He was also a big fan of this new Instagram tool called Instagram story and loved snapping photos or recording short videos to share with their fans. He was also blessed that their whole crew seemed to consist of talented photographers who occasionally helped him out with that.

However, at the moment he was on the bus with Theo and had persuaded the singer to take a little video of him lying on the proper bed, which the two of them shared, in their new luxurious tour bus. They were fed up with sharing one of those tiny bunks when they wanted to cuddle while being on the road and thus were very happy about that new addition of comfort.

Anyway, Adam gave his precious phone to his beloved boyfriend and leaned up on his elbows, getting ready for the video. Truth be told, the position he was in was not the most comfortable but Instagram videos had a limit of only a few seconds anyway. However, his mate held the phone up and started recording. He then walked backwards into the bus corridor, away from the pianist and he turned his head to the side, looking around the little room.

It wasn’t too long until the singer had taken the video and thus came excitedly running towards him. Adam had to laugh when he watched his lover throw the phone onto the bed and jumped up himself a moment later. Before he knew it, the other had him straddled and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. Adam didn’t get the chance to properly respond though, as Theo pulled back again which earned said man a pout. The singer luckily just took off the other’s sunglasses though and was soon in kissable distance again.

“That’s better”, Theo mumbled before he closed the last distance between them and kissed him again, more passionate this time.

Adam shortly chuckled before his right hand moved up to his own head to take off the hat he was wearing so he could properly lay back down onto the mattress. He then wrapped his arms around the singer’s waist and pulled him close while he moved his lips against those of his lover.

Theo moaned softly into his mouth while his hands pulled the black sweater Adam was wearing out of his trousers and sneaked under the fabric. This move caused soft sighs leaving the pianist’s lips and goose bumps appear wherever the other touched his naked body.

As they had to part for a moment to get some oxygen, the singer lifted himself up on his arms and smiled lovingly down at the other. His lips slightly swollen and his cheeks covered in a rosy blush.

As the passionate photographer Adam was, he could’t help himself as he saw that beautiful image presenting itself right in front of him. Theo was hovering over him and this blueish purple lightning in the background just perfectly underlined his jawline and made his toned skin look like silk. He just had to try to preserve this image, even though he knew that no photo could ever do his boyfriend justice anyway.

However, thus, he grabbed his phone from where the singer had thrown it earlier and already lifted it upward and moved it towards the glowing object of his desire when he suddenly stopped mid air in utmost horror. As he looked at the screen of his phone, he saw that it was still recording. What is more, there were about five thousand people watching the stream. As his brain slowly seemed to function again after the initial shock, he immediately stopped the recording and moved to sit up, which resulted in Theo moving off him in confusion.

His dummy of a boyfriend had apparently started a live stream instead of just recording a video as he had actually asked him to do. This of course would’ve essentially not been a problem at all, if he had just ended it before joining him on the bed and kissing him.

Adam must’ve turned pale because his lover, who had by now sat down next to him, looked at him anxiously.

“What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”, his band mate then stated.

Adam didn’t say anything and just sat there, staring into nothingness for another moment.

“Something wrong?”, Theo asked, starting to get really worried about the pianist’s behaviour. 

“Uhmm, Theo…?”, the man eventually asked hoarsly and cleared his throat before he turned to look at the singer.

“You didn’t by any chance just live stream us making out, did you?”, he continued quietly.

“WHAT?!”, the other replied horrified with widened eyes, that switched from his lover to the phone in his hand, seeming frozen to the spot.

“Please tell me you’re shitting me.”, the younger one uttered. By now the usual rosy colour had left the man’s cheeks as well.

“I just wanted to take a photo of you and saw that it was still going. With five thousand people watching.”, Adam replied as a matter of fact.

“What?”, Theo exclaimed disbelievingly.

“But- but-“, the singer stammered, breathing heavily.

“I mean, they can’t have possibly seen anything. It was just lying on the bed!”, Theo uttered, his hand gesturing to the spot where the phone had been lying.

“Oh my god, I’m so stupid. I didn’t mean to start a live stream! I didn’t even know that’s possible! I just wanted to take a video. God, I have no idea how this stupid Instagram story thing even properly works!”, he confessed and buried his face into his hands.

Meanwhile, Adam dared to go into his story and watched the video his friend had taken.

When he was done with that, he sighed in relief and put his phone aside.

“Don’t worry, you’re not showing. The video is just black after you threw the phone on the bed and at the end is just a glimpse of purple. I mean one can hear some muffled talking and kissing sounds but nothing that’d give us away.”, he stated.

Hearing that, Theo freed his flushed face again and seemed to calm down slightly.

“Luckily I realized it and ended it before making you moan like a champion though.”, Adam giggled.

“Oh fuck you, that’s not funny!”, the singer groaned embarrassed and slightly hit the other’s upper arm, which made Adam giggle even more.

“What if anyone recognises my voice though?”, Theo asked, horrified at the thought.

“They won’t. I mean it could be anyone. Could be me as well.”, Adam shrugged.

“You’re way too cool about this for my likening. I mean after all it’s clearly obvious that at least you’re making out with someone. What if anyone asks you about it?”, Theo inquired.

Sure, the singer was right. He couldn’t just shrug it off that it’s not actually him in the video as he was clearly to see at the beginning. But it’s not like him kissing someone was something that no one was allowed to know. Thus, the pianist just shrugged. 

“I’ll check what they’re writing in the comments and tons of messages I got to see what we have to deal with”, he therefore said.

He just silently scrolled through the comments on his latest Instagram photo, while Theo was nervously fidgeting next to him until a slight chuckle escaped the other.

“What’s funny?”, Theo asked immediately, still not having calmed down from his shock.

“Some think it’s Chenai.”, he said and kept scrolling further down.

“Some? And what about the others?”, the singer asked and went back to his nervous fumbling.

“There are different theories.”, Adam stated calmly.

“A few are also convinced it’s a fan I apparently flirted with during the concert.”, he said and furrowed his brows, trying to remember if he had actually done such a thing.

As he continued reading the comments, he started so smile and the further he scrolled down, the bigger his smile became.

As his eyes were practically glued to the device in his hands, he didn’t see the glare his mate sent him. The man kept silent for another moment but in the end, he just had to ask.

“You flirted with someone?”, the singer eventually inquired.

“Oh come on, now don’t be like that.”, Adam quickly said and looked up from his phone.

“You know I only love you.”, he stated and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s pouty lips.

“Besides, you’re the one who gives roses to all those pretty girls and you don’t hear me complaining.”, the pianist stated and smirked as Theo looked away at that.

“Still”, Theo grumbled, hating the fact that Adam had a point here.

Of course Adam knew that his boyfriend was overreacting but he’d probably act the same if a good amount of their fans would believe that Theo had snogged a fan because he had pointed at them once at the concert. At least he could’t remember anything especially flirty he could’ve done at the gig and surely nothing that could have led to some make out session on the bus.

However, there was still one more suspicion, which the fans had apparently agreed on being the most likely to be true.

“Wanna know what most of them think?”, the pianist therefore asked his slightly grumpy yet still embarrassed band mate.

“What?”, Theo gave back slightly annoyed, seemingly not really wanting to hear whom else people thought that his boyfriend had made out with.

“They think it’s you.”, the older man replied and could’t help but grin at the reaction he got from his lover.

As he looked up at the singer, he saw the man being petrified once again, his mouth wide open and face pale before he seemed to quickly recompose himself.

“Haha. Don’t make fun of me Anderson.”, he muttered, figuring this could only be a bad joke.

“I’m not.”, Adam said and to the other’s even greater confusion and horror started laughing out loud.

Theo furrowed his brows at that inappropriate reaction of his boyfriend but eventually figured that he did in fact tell the truth.

“What?! But- W-why would they think that? And why are you laughing, moron?”, he thus asked in total confusion.

“They’re saying that something like that could only happen to Bambi.”, he eventually managed to say before he broke out in laughter once again.

Adam couldn’t help but find this immensely amusing, even though a large amount of their fans being convinced they had kissed would mean their relationship was revealed. But he had to admit that it was just such a typically clumsy thing for his boyfriend to do.

“But what are we gonna do about it now?”, Theo asked almost hysterically.

“Can’t you just make up some story about you taking a fan to the bus or something?”, he suggested, figuring he’d be out of the wood that way.

“Yeah, sure. And then when everyone believes that and you’ve calmed down again you give me the shits. Not happening.”, Adam countered.

“What do you suggest then?”, the singer gave back slightly annoyed but had to admit that Adam was probably right.

“Well, you tell me.”, the older man replied.

“I mean after all you’re the one who wants to keep this, us, a secret. Do you want them to know it’s you or not?”, Adam asked and looked at his mate intensely.

The singer sighed heavily before he let himself fall back onto the bed. 

+++

Later that day there could be another addition found on Adam’s Instagram story. The photo showed Theo lying on their shared bed, stretched out with his hands behind his head, wearing sunglasses.

This simple photo surely was proof enough for the fandom to completely lose their shit.


End file.
